Romance In the Air
by snow-crystalz
Summary: Will Ron and Hermione end up together? Or will Hermione choose Krum? And will Harry finally find the One he was meant to be with?


Romance In the Air  
  
"How could you do this to me?" she screamed, her eyes which were flooding with tears could now hold them no more.  
  
"I am really sorry, Hermione. You have been really sweet and nice to me, but there is just one thing that is lacking between us-chemistry. And that, sadly, is one of the most important thing that a relationship lacks," He said serenely, although what he felt inside his heart was a tearing and gnawing pain, that was slowly eating him up. Without comforting her, he left and went to his dormitory, as silent as night.  
  
"How did everything become so complicated? Ron thought as he paced the room, a feeling of sadness welling inside him, nearly causing him-to his surprise- to shed a tear. "Did I really love her that much?"   
  
"Yes, you did, Ron," a clear and resounding voice announced its presence in the room. Ron whirled around in surprise, and saw a welcoming sight: Harry, his best friend throughout the five years in Hogwarts.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
" How in the world did you know what I was thinking and how did you know that?" Ron asked sheepishly,, his ears turning a shade of deep crimson.  
  
"D' you really think I am that thick?" Harry replied impatiently, "Are you really gonna give her up just because of some stupid thing that Professor Trelawney said?"   
  
"I... but what if it was true? What if her one true love was Viktor Krum? Wouldn't I be wasting my time, not mentioning hers? I don't want her to waste her time and effort on me, and I don't want her to be sad either, besides Professor Trelawney was not the only one to say that; there were other people too," Ron said miserably, now lying face-down on his bed, trying to hide from Harry the tears that were threatening to overflow.  
  
"Don't you see how miserable she is to be away from you? Professor Trelawney's predictions are mostly false.And people only think that Krum should be with Hermione because Krum is one of the best students at Durmstrang, while Hermione is the best student at Hogwarts," Harry said quietly, trying very hard to coax his friend out of the depressive state he was in.  
  
"It's no use, Harry. I initiated a breakup with her just before you came in. It's all over." Ron faltered. Finally, unable to hold back the tears anymore, he buried his head in his pillow and said no more.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Hermione stood in front of her mirror after getting dressed, looking at herself from head to toe, over and over again. Her swollen eyes, spoke of how she cried herself to sleep last night, and how she had suffered the aftereffects of the breakup with Ron.  
  
" Am I really that unattractive? Does Ron really want a breakup with me? If so, why?" Hermione asked herself the next morning, tears welling up in her eyes yet again, and these tears uncontrollably streamed down her cheeks, leaving two thin tracks going down her cheeks.  
  
"I can't carry on like this; I have to move on. If Ron really wants this breakup, its his choice. I must be strong, I can beat this! After all, I still have Krum..." Thinking so, Hermione blushed slightly and cheered up slightly. She went down for her breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
"Ron, were you on the receiving end of a curse that turned your eyes red?" Hermione said, concerned as she sat opposite Harry-beside Ron- at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Erm, no... it...it's n-n-n-noth-th-th-thing," Ron said, his ears turning pink. The truth was that he had spent most of the night sobbing after his breakup with Hermione. Nothing seemed as if it would be right again.  
  
Hey, you two! Why the sudden quietness today? Harry said, trying to break the ice, which seemed so cold that he thought he was in the North Pole. "Why do both of you red eyes?" He added mischievously.  
  
" It's nothing," Ron and Hermione chorused in unison.  
  
Hermione blushed furiously, while Ron's ears turned a deep shade of crimson. Fortunately, a flutter of wings interrupted their conversation as Hedwig and a school owl flew down to Harry and Hermione. Harry's letter was from Sirius: he had wrote to him the previous night about Ron and Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Thanks for your supply of food. Rats aren't that delicious once you have ate them for a long time. How have you been? I am now hiding in the North, where there aren't many people.  
  
Here's my advice for Ron and Hermione: Go along with your heart. Do not take to heart what others say of you. They may be wrong, they may be right. But following your heart will make you feel that at least you tried if it really doesn't work out.  
  
Can't write any longer: Hedwig's getting impatient. Keep me posted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was about to show Hermione and Ron the letter when he realized that Ron was gone and Hermione was flushed and looking puzzled.  
  
"What happened to Ron?" Harry asked, concerned for his friend.  
  
"He asked me who the letter was from. When I told him it was from Viktor, he stormed off." Hermione answered, a deep frown creased her forehead.  
  
"Hermione, I am going to ask you a question and I need you to promise me to give an honest answer," Harry said, a sober expression on his face.  
  
"Sure." She answered.  
  
Taking a deep breath and preparing for the worse, Harry asked a question with trepidation: "Do you or do you not like Viktor Krum?" 


End file.
